


Things change

by PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Poetry, equal but opposite, immovable object vs. unstoppable force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson/pseuds/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson
Summary: Poetry about Steve and Bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	Things change

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m posting this because I’ve been sitting on it for a while, and also because I went to urgent care because of really awful cramps☹️ I needed a bit of a pick me up, so I went with this!

The arm meets the shield, and the world shakes

An unstoppable force meets an immovable object and the world stops in awe 

The air between them rings like a bell

It is a call to war

A show of power

They are true opposites 

Opposed in every way

A perfect example of everything their side stands for

  
  


The Winter Soldier 

Will hunt you down forever 

Will stalk you in the dark 

And you will always lose

For you cannot stay planted forever 

Most will never even slow him down

Crushed by his power

And he is unstoppable 

Constantly moving

Nothing can stand in the face of him

None can endure him

  
  


Captain America 

Will never move an inch

Will always stay planted in the sun

And you will always lose

For you cannot push forever

Most will never even shake him

Being crushed against him

And he is immovable 

Stuck fast to his place

Nothing can rattle him

None can move him

  
  


Their meeting was inevitable

They have the poetry of their lives inscribed in their bones

In their movement 

And in their stillness

They are the fate of the universe

All that happens leading to them meeting

Inevitable 

They are the last things standing in every universe 

For everything else will either 

Be crushed against his surface

Or crash into his surface and be crushed

They will inevitably destroy everything

Even the foes that thought they could control them

  
  


The Winter Soldier was their fist

An impossible force that crushed their foes

But he had no equal

No one to stop him

So they froze his thoughts in the ice

But little did they know

He never stopped

Brain constantly healing

Always remembering anew

  
  


Captain America was their shield

An immovable object that stood between them and their foes

But he had no equal

No one to subtly shift his morals

So they showed him how things had changed

But little did they know

He never moved

He had been fighting for those rights

Long before they had thought to

  
  
  
  


Their foes told themselves that they had them both under their control

That they had stopped the unstoppable 

That they had moved the immovable 

Their foes were arrogant and prideful and wrong

They did not see their wrongness 

As the paths they had laid out for them both were inevitable 

Nothing they did could move either of them from those paths

Their foes patted themselves on the back 

Because by chance

They both followed the paths that their foes had set out for them

For the very essence of those things is to stay as they are

Moving

Or still

For what can give a statue life?

For what can give a comet rest?

  
  
  


A mask falls to the ground 

A word is spoken

Things change

The Winter Soldier stops in surprise 

Captain America moves forward in hope

As this is not their first time in this pattern

They have danced these paths before

  
  


Long ago

Bucky Barnes moved forwards to help a kid outnumbered 

Steve Rogers held his ground against bullies

They met

Inevitably 

But they have not been constant

Because they trade their orbits

Sometimes

Bucky Barnes stood solid as a rock

Because it was safer on solid ground 

Steve Rogers raced ahead 

Because progress needed to be made

They orbited around each other

Never colliding

Like stars in binary

One always still

The other orbiting them

Changing places constantly 

  
  
  


They moved up

Together and alone

The final clash

For neither were meant to survive 

  
  


If

An unstoppable force 

And an immovable object 

Collide

Without changing

They will both be destroyed 

Turned to ash

Unrecognizable

And impossible to mend

Their foes saw that

And knew

It was the best way to get rid of both

To make sure they were safe

From the destructive power

They could wreak

Together

  
  


But their foes did not know that they had both spun over these paths before 

And they changed

Bucky Barnes was paused with words

And Steve Rogers let himself be driven back

A concession

But even that weak collision 

Destroyed both sides

Hydra

And SHIELD

Together

For if they had not both conceded

They would have destroyed everything 

Especially themselves 

But since they yielded to each other 

They were scarred

But whole 

The bones of the universe intact

For it is the only way for them to be destroyed 

For them to destroy each other

And the universe with it

  
  



End file.
